


Новая жизнь

by Babak



Series: Otp_doityourself 2020 by @mjarmerchant [6]
Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Boys In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Shopping, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 6: Делаем покупки
Relationships: Askeladd/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Series: Otp_doityourself 2020 by @mjarmerchant [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820281
Kudos: 10
Collections: отличные работы спасибо





	Новая жизнь

— Кем-кем ты стал после моей смерти? Торговцем? — неверяще тянет Аскеллад, на что Торфинн вздыхает, громко, вымученно. — Не смотри на меня так, я искренне удивлён! — восклицает он.

— А что ты ждал? — фыркает Торфинн. — Хотел, чтобы я продолжал быть наёмником? Или чтобы стал собачкой Кнуда, как ты? — атмосфера меняется, напрягаются они оба, и Торфинн вздыхает. — В любом случае, я нашёл свой путь. Во многом благодаря тебе, — Аскеллад театрально чуть не падает со стула.

— Пацан, ты уверен, что тебя не подменили? Ну вот совсем немного? Может, в одинадцатом веке всё же были инопланетяне? Ещё немного, и я действительно поверю, что у тебя мозги появились.

Они встретились случайно, Аскеллад задумчиво брёл с работы, а Торфинн — из университета. Довольно комично встретить своего врага из прошлой жизни в продуктовом магазине, но они оба уже не те, что были раньше. Хотя Аскеллад конечно готов был морально к атаке, что ему захотят перерезать горло на месте, или пакетом задушить — в современном мире способов убийства чуть ли не больше, чем во времена викингов.

— Ты давно вспомнил? — переводит тему Торфинн, который вообще-то не Торфинн уже, но едва ли он будет называть его иначе. 

— Недавно, максимум пол года, — пожимает плечами Аскеллад. — Ты?

— Примерно так же, — они снова зависают в странной тишине, зато у него как раз есть время рассмотреть этого нового Торфинна. Он явно выше, чем был раньше, хоть и ненамного, а ещё не такой худой. Видно, что в этот раз жизнь была к нему более благосклонна, чем раньше, и это несомненно радовало. Волосы зато короче, почти под горшок, но ему удивительно идёт, когда лицо видно. Детские щёки пропали, скулы стало видно, высокие, как у матери, наверное. У Торса другие были.

Вообще весь он выглядит иначе совершенно, Аскеллад даже узнал его с трудом. Глаза теперь совершенно другие, как у отца, и Аскеллад не может не думать о том, чем же Торфинн занимался после его смерти. Торговец, да? Глупая трата потенциала, но что он тут решает, в самом деле. А ещё у него какая-то будто глупость в круглых глазах и простой улыбке, наивном выражении лица. Он если и дразнит, то по доброму, без зла, и таким Аскеллад никогда не ожидал его увидеть. Такими должны быть «истинные воины»? 

Одежда у него, конечно, всё ещё была явно такая, будто он в ней в грязи валялся, но, зная его, он бы не удивился, будь это правдой. 

— На кого учишься-то? — само собой вырывается, и Торфинн наклоняет голосу на бок, точно пёс:

— А что? Интересно?

— Малец, я только начал думать, что ты изменился! — пацан фыркает, улыбается самую малость, самыми уголками губ, и Аскеллад смотрит на это, открыв рот.

— Психологом буду, — усмехается Торфинн, и затылок чешет чуть неловко, и только этот жест напоминает о том, что он ещё мальчишка.

После этого, они как-то незаметно начинают общаться. Торфинн иногда пишет ему, рассказывает истории, иногда звонит и почти что кричит в ухо, когда встречает кого-то до боли знакомого. Аскеллад принимает его вопли как часть жизни, часть их своеобразной дружбы. А ещё это обычно довольно забавно, зато Кнуда они встретили вместе, шёл он по улице, волосы развивались, но их он не узнал.

Они долго думали, подойти или нет, но решили в итоге, что незачем ему пока что жизнь портить, вспомнит — вот тогда возможно.

А потом Торфинн сдал очередную сессию, и оказались они в квартире Аскеллада, пили эль по старой памяти. На вкус он был совершенно не такой, но компания компенсировала, и Аскеллад не успел опомниться, как Торфинн был у него на коленях, и на вкус он был пряным, с привкусом эля. А ещё горячим, хотя сидел в одной футболке, на которую будто пол бокала пролил.

После этого он понял, что пропало всё, и что придурок полный, но стало почему-то лучше. Торфинн спал у него, и оставлял волосы на подушке, и злобу это даже не вызывало. Зато его можно было целовать, уговаривать на секс в любых местах, и говорить по вечерам. Долго, до хрипа, почти душу вываливать на обозрение, со всеми демонами, гнилью, и уже истлевшими остатками детских надежд.

Кому-то другому он бы не смог так, да и незачем, но с Торфинном хотелось, он будто избавлялся от всего того, что тянулось вслед за ним. И в ответ он получал не меньше, получал отчаяние сквозь года, рассказы о кошмарах и о путешествии, длинною в жизнь.

И всё это привело их к тому, что Аскеллад понял, что Торфинну пора одеваться нормально. И ещё желательно не срезать путь к университету паркуром. С ним-то вряд ли что-то случится, а вот об одежде и прохожих такого не скажешь.

— Выбирай, — Аскеллад широким жестом обводит торговый центр, и Торфинн приподнимает на него бровь до боли знакомо. — Не смотри на меня так, мне стыдно с тобой на улицу выходить, думают, что я тебя украл.

— Правильно думают, — фыркает Торфинн, но заходит, сам знает, что надо бы. — Я надеюсь, ты не собираешься платить? — он спрашивает это как бы невзначай, но смотрит подозрительно, и Аскеллад улыбается широко:

— Как же иначе? Ты ведь студент бедный, а я тут богатый папочка, — он играет бровями, и у Торфинна скулы заливает краской, и рычит он прямо как раньше.

Аскеллад смотрит на то, как он выбирает одежду, и думает, что к лучшему всё.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
